The present invention relates to stamping press control systems and, more particularly, to such systems of the type having electrical circuitry for controlling and providing interlocked stamping and safety functions in operation of a stamping press.
Prior to stamping safety regulations and standards promulgated by governmental agencies, it was common to protect stamping press operators from injury by using only such safety devices as two-hand actuators or so-called "trips". However, under some circumstances, it was still possible for an operator to inadvertently place one or both hands within the point of stamping operation of the press ram during unsafe times. Moreover, the use of two-hand trip actuators did not, in some cases, preclude an operator from typing down one actuator, thereby freeing one hand which might then be placed within the point of stamping operation during unsafe times.